Cutting tools such as drills and taps cutting materials such as carbon steel, stainless steel, and mild steel are required to have properties such as hardness necessary for cutting a work material and abrasion resistance leading to an extended tool life. Therefore, base material surfaces of cutting tools are coated with hard films for increasing the abrasion resistance. TiN-based, CrN-based, and TiA1N-based coatings are widely used for the hard films for cutting tools and improvements are made for further increasing the performance thereof. For example, this corresponds to hard laminated films described in Patent Documents 1 and 2.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a hard laminated film made up of a multi-layer film having two or more alternately laminated layers that are one or more first layers made of nitride or carbonitride of TiaCrbAlcMo1−a−b−c and one or more second layers made of nitride or carbonitride of TidCreAl1−d−e, and Patent Document 2 proposes a hard laminated film made up of a single layer film made of nitride or carbonitride of TiaCrbAlcMo1−a−b−c.